The approximate 212 pound human brain is comprised of the most complex material known to man. The neuron, the primary functional cell of the nervous system, operates on the basis of electrical impulses that result in the release of neurochemical substances (neurotransmitters) at specific receptors: dopamine, serotonin, acetylcholine, norepinephrine, gamma-amino butyric acid (GABA), and many others. There are estimated to be 80-100 billion (10 times the world population) neurons in the average human brain. These neurons, in turn, make 200-300 billion coded connections with other neurons to accomplish the complex tasks of the human body.
The brainstem serves as the vital pathway for relay and processing of neural impulses flowing continuously between the brain and the rest of the body. It is about the size of the thumb and contains the most dense and complicated wiring systems in the human body. In addition to the axons and dendrites (wires) that carry nerve impulses, the brainstem also contains critical nuclei that function as electrical generators and relays. Some of the nuclei are related to cranial nerve function while others serve as generators and impulse centers for pain perception, the autonomic system “fight or flight” response, wakefulness and alertness, as well as cardio-respiratory and related autonomic functions.
The endocannabinoid system (ECS) is involved in regulating a variety of physiological processes including appetite, pain and pleasure sensation, immune system, mood, and memory. Endocannabinoid receptors in the brain interact with cannabinoids from different sources, including (endocannabinoids (brain derived, e.g., from foods (Omega-3s and Omega-6s); phytocannabinoids (plant derived, e.g., from buds, tinctures, extracts, including tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), cannabinol (CBN), etc.); and synthetic cannabinoids (such as tetrahydrocannabinol (THC)). Cannabinoids are a diverse class of chemical compounds that act on cannabinoid receptors on cells and influence neurotransmitter release in brain. These receptor proteins include endocannabinoids produced naturally in humans and animals, phytocannabinoids in cannabis and some other plants, and chemically manufactured synthetic cannabinoids. Phytocannabinoid A9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) is the primary psychoactive compound of cannabis. Cannabidiol (CBD) is another major constituent of the plant, and comprises up to 40% extracts of plant resin. At least 85 different cannabinoids isolated from cannabis exhibit varied effects.
There is no greater example of a “double-edged sword” in medical therapeutics than medical marijuana. While benefits for treating symptoms of diverse neurologic and psychiatric conditions have been known and practiced by ancient civilizations for thousands of years, marijuana's psychoactive effects have also led to abuse and labeling as a “gateway drug” for more addictive compounds. There is no class of therapeutic compounds with more controversy and stigma than cannabinoids, active components of the cannabis plant.
The U.S. Government has indicated there is no medical benefit for marijuana and classified it Controlled Substance Category 1, as heroin. It is considered by federal law, illegal to possess or use cannabis and its associated products. However, increasing number of states have challenged this position and legalized cannabis within their territories with varying restrictions and conditions for use. Even then, within individual states, such as in Colorado, marijuana laws vary greatly from county to county.
Although defined under U.S. federal law as having no medical use, U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,507 is held by the United States Department of Health and Human Services, covering use of cannabinoids for treating a wide range of diseases. It is directed to a method of treating diseases caused by oxidative stress comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a cannabinoid (e.g., cannabidiol) that has substantially no binding to the NMDA receptor to a subject who has a disease caused by oxidative stress.